simpleflipsfandomcom-20200213-history
1, 2 Oatmeal
1, 2 Oatmeal is a meme with which many fans use generate song donations used to annoy SimpleFlips on stream. According to Simple, this is because whenever he says something is awful, all of his fans decide that they love it. The original version, "1, 2 Haferbrei", was written and sung by German YouTuber mariofan888, as a lyrical parody of "Gourmet Race" from Kirby Super Star. The first time "1, 2 Oatmeal" was played on stream was recovered with Ben3759's help (See unmod Ben), and posted to YouTube on March 6th, 2018. Ever since this stream, SimpleFlips fans have produced remixes and other edits of the song, ranging from simple background music replacement to more ambitious sentence mixing. AutisticYui has made a playlist of these edits. In the lore, Harry dislikes this song. Lyrics 'German (1, 2 Haferbrei)' 1, 2, Haferbrei Kirby ist ein rosa Kerl Denn Kirby ist sehr Süß Kirby saugt ein paar Gegner ein und macht sie später nach Kirby ist so froh, dass er sowas kann Denn er ist so ein rosa Kerl Da kommt auch schon Meta-Knight um Kirby zu beschützen Denn er wird von König Dedede angegriffen Meta-Knight schwingt sein Schwert um König dedede zu besiegen Was für ein Triumpf ist das denn? 'English (1, 2 Oatmeal)' 1, 2, oatmeal Kirby is a pink guy Because Kirby is very cute Kirby inhaled his enemies, and make it later Kirby is so happy that something he can Because he's such a pink guy Here comes Kirby Meta Knight to protect Because he is attacked by King Dedede Meta Knight swings the sword of King Dedede defeat What a triumph is that! 'Spanish (1, 2 Cereales)' The Spanish version was created by Rasea. It adds a variation on the final verse to better match the melody of "Gourmet Race". 1, 2, cereales Kirby es color rosa Porque Kirby es el mejor Kirby ha inhalado a sus enemigos y se transforma luego Kirby es feliz porque puede hacerlo Porque es de color rosa Meta-knight viene para a Kirby proteger Porque le está atacando el Rey Dedede Meta-knight blande su espada para derrotar a Dedede ¿Qué triunfos hará él luchando contra el mal? Meta-knight viene para proteger a Kirby del mal Porque le está atacando el Rey Dedede Meta-knight blande su espada para poder derrotarle al fin ¡Triunfa luchando con su espada contra el mal! 'Japanese (1, 2 オートミール)' The Japanese version was created by loohhoo. It adds a variation on the final verse. An English re-translation is also provided. Dutch (1, 2, havermout) 1, 2, havermout Kirby is een roze vent Omdat Kirby heel schattig is Kirby ademde zijn vijanden in en maakte het later Kirby is zo blij dat hij iets kan Omdat hij zo'n roze vent is Hier komt Kirby Meta Knight te beschermen Omdat hij wordt aangevallen door koning Dedede Meta Knight zwaait het zwaard van de nederlaag tegen koning Dedede Wat een triomf is dat! Translation from German to English 1, 2, oatmeal Kirby is a pink guy Because Kirby is very cute Kirby absorbs his enemies, and mimic them later Kirby is so happy for being capable of doing it Because he is such a pink guy There comes Meta-Knight to protect Kirby Because he is going to be attacked by King Dedede Meta Knight swings his sword to defeat King Dedede What a triumph is that? Lyrical analysis 1, 2, oatmeal Though this line appears to be a non-sequitur at first, it makes more sense upon cross-reference with the German version, in which it is a simple rhyme. mariofan888 was seemingly unable to translate this nuance into an English equivalent without losing the literal meaning, which is a standard occurrence with wordplay across languages. mariofan888 opted to simply leave the phrase in its literal form, which implies that the German rhyme is unimportant to the core purpose of the line. Since it the only line to be repeated four times, it obviously has some subtle significance. Kirby is a pink guy Here, mariofan888 first introduces the Kirby series theming, to reflect the choice of background music. This line is a basic description of Kirby's physical appearance; listeners unfamiliar with the series could hopefully relate this line to the image in the music video, and combine the information to divine the character that Kirby is. It's a clever use of the multimedia format of a YouTube video to subtly embellish a song in context. Because Kirby is very cute Like many others, this line has many possible meanings, depending on the perception of its place in the surrounding context of the lyrics. The first possibility is that Kirby is a pink guy because Kirby is cute. Normally, it would be the other way around—Kirby being cute because he is a pink guy. This would imply that, in mariofan888's opinion, something must be a pink guy (or at least pink) to be cute. The second involves oatmeal due to Kirby being cute. Perhaps Kirby eats oatmeal as a result of being cute, or to prolong his beauty. Or for a more philosophical twist, maybe mariofan888 means to say that wherever there is beauty, there is inherently something that exhibits the figurative properties of oatmeal. Kirby inhaled his enemies, and make it later This line appears to be a straightforward reference to Kirby's power to inhale enemies and use them as Copy Abilities. However, it could also imply that Kirby makes it later in the day, demonstrating unforeseen temporal powers that could result from a specific Copy Ability. Alternate interpretations include Kirby making it to (arriving at) a certain location after inhaling his enemies; or, for a vastly cruder take, Kirby disposing of the waste that resulted from consuming and digesting his enemies from hours before, going on to defecate their soul. Kirby is so happy that something he can Kirby is happy that he can inhale his enemies, "make it later", or both. The meaning of this line is almost certainly dependent on that of the last. The reason the word something in this line is unkown beyond fitting with the number of syllables in the german version and fitting with the music. It could also mean "Kirby is so happy that he found something he can inhale" Because he's such a pink guy This is another line with a duality of probable meanings. Kirby could either be a pink guy because he can inhale and "make it;" or merely because he is proud of, or satisfied with, these preexisting abilities. Either way, Kirby's trademark pink color seems to result directly from his lifestyle. This could imply that the Kirby's Dream Land design of Kirby was gray because he could not yet make use of Copy Abilities. This line also calls into question the earlier line that is potentially about Kirby being very cute as a result of his hue. Would this early version of Kirby not count as cute? Here comes Kirby Meta Knight to protect The last few lines outline a simple action scene between protagonist Kirby, antihero Meta Knight, and antagonist King Dedede. It seems that Kirby involves himself only after their brawl has broken out. Because he is attacked by King Dedede Kirby comes to protect Meta Knight because one of the two has been attacked by King Dedede. Though it would make more sense for Kirby to come to the rescue after Meta Knight was attacked, it is also possible that King Dedede attacked Kirby, causing the latter to try to prevent the same from happening to Meta Knight. Meta Knight swings the sword of King Dedede defeat With the swing of a sword, Meta Knight defeats King Dedede. …Or does he? The sword this line refers to might not refer to one of Meta Knight's usual blades. It could refer to a sword created specifically with the intent to defeat King Dedede. If this is the case, there's the possibility that Meta Knight failed and the following line is sarcastic. mariofan888's ambiguity asks the listener to craft their own conclusions and opinions on the situation. What a triumph is that! mariofan888 directly comments on the spectacle of Meta Knight's apparent victory. It is interesting that he chooses Meta Knight to deliver King Dedede's finishing blow, despite and exclusively after hyping up Kirby as a powerful, cute, pink guy for the entire rest of the song. Perhaps this is meant to showcase Meta Knight's superiority in mariofan888's mind, and to have the viewers reconsider Kirby's positive qualities on a second listen, since the song and lyrics loop directly after this point. Category:Jokes Category:Memes Category:Songs Category:Kirby Category:Featured Pages Category:1, 2 Oatmeal Category:Bangers